


Day Dreamer

by jecrismonamis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jecrismonamis/pseuds/jecrismonamis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer has the urge to act on his day dreams of kissing Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Dreamer

********There was nothing stopping me from kissing him, nothing stopping me from hurling my body over the table, reaching out for his face, and pulling his lips to mine. There was nobody around, and there wouldn’t be for some time. I imagined how it would happen, how he would respond... how it would feel. I had dreamed about it a thousand times. Everything was so clear.  
  
I stared across the table at him, his last words lingering in the air. The truth was, there was a lot stopping me. It was a Tuesday, which is when we had our weekly meeting. Gathered around a table, Gabriel sat to my right, with Dean, Castiel, then Sam to my left. Michael was prepping us for the long week of hunting ahead. This daydream I kept having of Sam was driving me insane. I shifted in my chair, trying my best to get comfortable. Looking down the line of us, I made a face at Sam, then leaned back. He did the same, and we danced like this for a little while until Castiel pulled the serious card and nudged Sam, telling him to knock it off. We both laughed, and I have never heard anything like it in my life--Sam’s laugh, that is. When you hear it, it’s like hearing a child laugh for the first time, combined with the feeling of hearing the best joke ever. You hear it, and you just wish you could be as happy as he is. And before you even finish your thought, you are, because that’s how Sam works on people. When our laughter had subsided, my eyes were still fixated on the his face. This must be how the ladies feel, I thought, as I felt my heart start to race. I’m not sure how long I had been daydreaming and, quite blatantly, staring at Sam before I realized he was staring back. Or rather, the expression he was staring back with. He looked concerned, almost sad. It was like he was about to say something, but had been rudely interrupted. I nodded and motioned for him to talk to me when the meeting was over. He agreed and the sadness faded into a blank, disinterested stare in the direction of Michael. Castiel shot me a look of confusion. I just shook my head telling him not to worry about it. He didn’t seem content with this, but Castiel never seemed content with much of anything concerning Sam. He very much liked to play the protective older brother to the fragile soul, even though this allegiance still rested firmly with Dean. It was just his personality.  


When our meeting was over, I waited for Sam outside the office door. I told the others that we’d catch up in a bit. Castiel was buzzing around the hallways for a moment before realizing that he wasn’t exactly wanted in the vicinity of  Sam and I. Looking hurt and worried, he shuffled down the hall, reaching the rest of our team. Sam looked at Castiel, his face taking on subtle tones of distress.

“Don’t worry, he’ll be fine. So what’s got you up in knots Sammy?” The moose-sized man sighed as he leaned up against the wall.

“I don’t know... Do you ever just feel... trapped?” His words weren’t heavy, but held such a sincere anguish to them that to hear them you could feel the boy’s pain. It sounded all too familiar to me, but I tried not to jump to conclusions.

“Of course. Everyone has moments like that,” I said, feeling guilty for stating something so generally sympathetic.

“Well, this hasn’t exactly been a moment.” I breathed, doing my best to control my thoughts. Playing stupid would get me nowhere, and pretending I knew what was going on would only get me in trouble.

“I know the feeling.” His shimmering hazel eyes shot up to look at me.

“Do you?” Sam breathed, almost in disbelief. I nodded solemnly. Sam took a step closer to me, away from the wall. He looked me square in the face, and I could feel the daydreaming coming on again. It was so easy for me to get lost in his radiance. For a moment, I imagined how he looked when he blushed. It was a rare sight, because there were few things that truly embarrassed Sam, and if he did turn red, he was quick to hide his face. But to see him truly blush was almost astonishing. It was like his already cheerful smile turned into pure sunshine, his eyes would glisten and light up like fireworks, and you could literally watch the flush rise from his neck to his cheeks. I began to wonder if his whole body turned red when he blushed. His body. I had to be careful now, because I wasn’t alone in my bedroom where daydreaming of Sam’s bare body was permitted. Sam was standing in front of me, and one too many thoughts like that could ruin any chance I had with him.

I blinked hard, trying to focus on what was actually in front of me. But I couldn’t shake the image of a blushing Sammy out of my head. That’s when it hit me; Sam really was blushing. He had that same look of focused concern, and I anticipated his words quietly.

“I... I want to try something,” he said at last, tripping over the words as if he had never said them. Before I could answer, Sam squeezed my shoulders and passionately pulled me up to his lips, all in one sweep of desire. He tasted nor felt anything like I had imagined. It was a thousand times better than I could have ever dreamed. It was passionate, but gentle, the way any first kiss should be. As he pulled away, I just stared at him, smiling.

“I... um... I’m sorry. I don’t really know what that was. Wow... I need to sit down.” He leaned back against the wall and slid to the floor. Still smiling like an idiot, I crouched down next to him.

“You gonna be alright?” I asked, genuinely concerned that he might pass out.

“Yeah... I’m fine...” There was a long silence as he seemed to struggle for words. “Are you... alright? With uh... this? That? Whatever just uh... happened?”

“I am more than okay with that... This.” I placed a hand on Sam’s shoulder. He was still a bit jumpy, but slowly settled into my grasp, eventually leaning his head onto the top of my palm.

“We can’t tell anyone... Can we Lucifer?” His words oozed disappointment.

“Nope,” I answered solemnly. My heart was just as broken as his.

“Not even Castiel?” he pleaded gently.

“Not even Castiel.” Sam looked at me and nodded in sad acceptance. He looked down for a moment at his hands which were folded in his lap, then up again at the wall.

“I hate being trapped,” he reiterated.

“Me too Sammy, me too.”

He leaned his head back on top of my hand, closing his eyes. And in that moment, I swear we were infinite. Infinitely trapped? Yes. But to be honest I’d rather be trapped with Sam forever than to be free and alone.


End file.
